


Tender Mercy

by windsorblue



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Tender Mercy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[baltar](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/baltar), [battlestar galactica](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/battlestar%20galactica), [ficlet](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [kinkfest](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/kinkfest), [nc-17](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [six](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/six)  
  
---|---  
  
**title:** Tender Mercy  
 **author:** [](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/profile)[**windsorblue**](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/)  
 **fandom:** Battlestar Galactica  
 **pairing:** Baltar/Six  
 **rating:** R to NC-17  
 **prompt:** breathplay - rush of blood to the head  
written for the kinkfest community on eyejay.

"Gaius."

It was hard to open his eyes, even though he knew that was what she wanted him to do. Open his eyes. Look at her. Watch her face as she rode his cock. It was hard to do, but he'd do it for her.

He opened his eyes, and her hand tightened around his throat.

"Gaius."

The insides of his throat felt raw and scratched, as if she'd somehow clawed him from the inside. His eyes were as open as he could make them be, like she was about to squeeze hard enough to pop them out. "What?"

"Gaius, look at me."

He did. And she smiled. And she slid down-up-down until his eyes closed again, rolling back from feels-too-good, short little breaths coming desperately out of is mouth, and with each breath she squeezed a little bit more.

"Did you know I killed an infant once by snapping it's neck?" She was crouched down low now, her mouth pressed to his ear, breath in her voice as she spoke. He supposed she liked to tease him like this, breathing so easily when he could barely do so at all. For an instant he almost thought, _bitch,_ but smothered that thought as quick as it came. Just in case she might hear it. "I did. Just before we conquered Caprica. It seemed...humane, somehow. Like I was doing it a kindness."

Gaius swallowed, opened his mouth, and swallowed again. Just a little bit of air, that time. Almost not enough.

Her hand tightened that much more, and his head jerked up. He was eye-to-eye with her when she said, "Maybe I should do you that kindness as well. Maybe I should have done it for you back on Caprica."

He felt a gasp forming in his throat that couldn't escape, and when his lips formed the word 'no', she kissed him breathless.

When the kiss broke he was alone on the floor, cold metal beneath him where moments ago there had been warm sheets spun from the finest cotton - warm sheets and a soft mattress and the woman he'd once thought of as from his dreams over him, fucking him, letting him fuck her. He inhaled sharply, desperately, and felt the cold, recycled air in his lungs and on his cock, drying the come that he'd spilled, and for a second he thought maybe her come was there, too. It made him feel better to think so, anyway.

Shivering, Gaius Baltar got to his feet. He zipped up his pants and adjusted his lab coat so it hung correctly. He looked into a small mirror to check his hair, one hand on his throat to better remember how her touch had felt, and under his own touch he could see bruises the size of her fingertips.  


 

 


End file.
